The Beauty Of a Sakura Tree
by CosplayerWithPen
Summary: Sakuraya and Tsugaru were childhood friends, who spent every summer together. After a 5 yr absence, Tsugaru comes back to Ikebukuro to see Sakuraya. Their reunion is a blessing until some unexpected changes happens and new people walk into their lives.
1. The Birth Of the Sakura Tree

"Tsugaru! Tsugaru! Over here!" 6 year old, Sakuraya, called over his friend of the same age.

Tsugaru tried running over to Sakuraya as stumbling over his oversized yukata several times on the way. Tsugaru, wearing a white yukata with a blue haori, was a brown haired boy with a skinny short frame. Sakuraya, wearing his a white yukata with a pink haori, had almost pitch black hair, he was just as skinny as Tsugaru, but slightly taller. Tsugaru finally got to Sakuraya.

"How about here?" Sakuraya asked excitedly.

"It's perfect!" Tsugaru exclaimed.

Sakuraya pulled out seeds from inside his haori as Tsugaru took a stick and starting creating a hole for them. Then Sakuraya placed them in the dirt, and they both buried it.

"When it gets big, we can sit by it every summer that you come out here, Tsugaru," Sakuraya said smiling at Tsugaru.

"Yeah, it'll be our special spot!" Tsugaru laughed. Sakuraya joined him in laughing. Then they both laid down on the ground looking up towards the sky.

* * *

_17 years later._

Sakuraya handed a tray with several tea cups to his employee at Sip and Relax.

"Tell them, we close in 10 minutes," Sakuraya ordered the employee.

The employee quickly headed off to the customers as Sakuraya went back to the teapots to fill up more cups to be handed out. Sakuraya was now 23 years old and 5'7. This little tea cafe he owned himself for the last year. He, also, had created his own special tea that had gotten the cafe so popular. He was grabbing tea for the last few customers that had just walked in. He got the tea out and politely told the customers, they had 5 minutes before the cafe closed. He was almost about to close up the cafe, when a 6'1 blonde haired man with a blue haori approached the counter.

"So this is your cafe?" the man said.

Sakuraya froze up in shock. The man looked incredibly familar but the blonde hair threw him off.

"Tsu-Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru gave a smile and Sakuraya, feeling his inner teen, almost jumped entirely over the counter to hug him. He grabbed Tsugaru tightly almost making Tsugaru tumble forward.

"It's been almost 5 years since you been here." Sakuraya said letting go of Tsugaru.

"I deeply apologize for that. It wasn't quite expecting to inherit my aunt's garden shop until their son became of age." Tsugaru said.

"Well, let me close up shop really quick and we can catch up." Sakuraya quickly rushed to switch the open sign and lock the door. And then rushed all the employees out with both Sakuraya and Tsugaru following them out. Sakuraya locked the door and turned to Tsugaru.

"Usual place?" Sakuraya smiled.

"Of course," Tsugaru said with a smirk.

They headed from the Sunshine City to the outskirts of town where more trees and wildlife were. They came to an familiar field. A sakura tree sat in the middle of it. Sakuraya and Tsugaru sat down under it. Tsugaru sighed.

"It's grown so much. I almost forgot how beautiful it was." Tsugaru said as he brushed his hand against the bark of the tree.

"I don't think I could ever forget. Even if they got rid of it. I'd still try to come to this spot just for the memories of it." Sakuraya said.

Out here Sakuraya felt the breeze beautifully and could hear all the birds chirping. It was so much better than Ikebukuro. The sakura tree that him and Tsugaru had planted had grown with beauty. They were always in awe each summer on how much bigger it had gotten.

Sakuraya and Tsugaru conversed in conversation on what had happened with themselves in the last 5 years. It felt like how all their summers used to be. They talked until the sun was setting. They laughed at a story Tsugaru told Sakuraya and then came to a silence and stared at each other. Tsugaru leaned in and hugged Sakuraya.

"I missed this," Tsugaru sighed. Sakuraya gave a light laugh and hugged Tsugaru back.

"So did I."


	2. The Change Of Just a Few Years

On Tsugaru's second day in Ikebukuro, he decided he'd head to Sunshine City again, this time to actually taste Sakuraya's special tea. He was happy to be back in Ikebukuro again and to be close to his friend again. He spent the last five years wishing each summer he was here, but he knew it was his responsibility to be at the garden shop. Alot has changed with him since high school though. He's dyed his hair blonde and he had become wiser. He noticed Sakuraya had, too. They weren't the kids they used to be. He was incredibly amazed by Sakuraya's tea shop. He had heard in letters about it, but couldn't really fathom it until he stepped inside the day before. It was a great looking shop. Everything about it was peaceful and organic. There were plants everywhere. The tables and chairs were all made of wood. And the walls were lined with bamboo. He was truly happy at his friend's success.

Tsugaru then finally arrived at Sip and Relax. He walked in and was immediately greeted by the employees as "Tsugaru-sama". Sakuraya must have been talking highly of him. Sakuraya looked over from the counter at Tsugaru upon hearing his name.

"Oh, you're a half hour early!" Sakuraya said.

"I know, I was hoping to try some of your tea," Tsugaru replied.

"Oh, then have a seat and I'll get you some right away!" Sakuraya beamed.

Tsugaru sat down and one of the female employees leaned over to quietly talk to him

"I've never seen him this hyped up and energetic before," She said. "And I've been here since the store opened.

"Oh really?" Tsugaru was slightly shocked since this personality he was used to seeing since high school.

"He's usually incredibly calm and peaceful all the time, but the second you walked in the door yesterday, he completely flipped."

The employee walked away as she seen Sakuraya heading towards him.

"Here you go, Tsugaru," Sakuraya said as he set down the tea and bowed. Tsugaru slightly smirked at Sakuraya natural instinct to treat him like a customer the second he brought out the tea. Sakuraya looked at Tsugaru and gave a slight laugh.

"I have to say, I feel quite weird serving you, Tsugaru," Sakuraya said scratching at the back of his head.

"Haha, I can imagine," Tsugaru laughed. "You've come a long way, Sakuraya. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Tsugaru," Sakuraya said."That means a lot."

They sat there staying at each other for a few seconds. The door rang as someone walked in. Sakuraya quickly turned his head to the door.

"Oh well, I better get back to work, got customers to service. Hope you like the tea," Sakuraya said and he quickly hurried to the counter.

Tsugaru sat drinking the tea, finding it quite delicious. He watched Sakuraya as he worked. He noticed Sakuraya definitely had a different demeanor towards customers and employees than him. Sakuraya really had changed. More than Tsugaru had expected.

The half hour quickly passed and Sakuraya had finall closed up shop and they were ready to leave. They got outside and Sakuraya took in the air.

"That tea was really good. It was really one of a kind," Tsugaru complicated Sakuraya.

"Thank you. I sort of accidentally stumbled onto it," Sakuraya laughed. He seemed more at ease now.

"So what exactly is in it?" Tsugaru asked.

"That is a secret! Not even my employees know."

Tsugaru laughed. Sakuraya was definitely business smart.

"Well, should we be heading on then?" Tsugaru said referring to their special spot.

"Yes, let's get going. This time, we should mediate there like old times."

Tsugaru agreed and smiled. He liked that idea. He hadn't gotten the chance to mediate since he had gotten here. They walked down to their Sakuraya tree, sat down, and started mediating. Tsugaru really found inner peace sitting here with Sakuraya. They sat there for a full hour mediating.

Then suddenly a odd roaring noise came from down the street. Tsugaru opened up his eyes and seen a motorcycle with a woman driving it. She was wearing a yellow helmet with cat ears. Sakuraya had opened his eyes now.

"What's Celty doing all the way out here?" Sakuraya said out loud to himself.

Celty had stopped in front of them.

"Who's that?" Tsugaru asked.

"Celty Sturluson. She's a dullahan from Ikebukuro," Sakuraya told him.

"A dullahan?"

Tsugaru now as incredibly confused as the woman approached them. She handed Sakuraya a fancy piece of paper and then typed something out and her cell phone and showed Sakuraya.

"From Hibiya?" Sakuraya exclaimed. He opened up the paper and read. His mouth dropped. "I've been invited to the Hibiya mansion so he can try my tea!"

"Who's Hibiya?" Tsugaru asked, feeling like he had quite fell out of the loop.

The woman started typing again and showed him her phone.

"A prince from England." It said.

Tsugaru was shocked and wasn't sure how to react. Everything was happening quickly.

"Oh, wow, I'm gonna have to leave first thing in the morning!" Sakura realized. "And I need to premake packs of tea for the cafe! There's so much to do! I have to get going, Tsugaru!"

Sakuraya quickly jumped up and started running toward Ikebukuro. He looked back at Tsugaru and waved.

"I'll see you in a few days!"

* * *

**Author's Comments: And there's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. I really can't wait to get more indepth with the story. I have a decent sized plot figured out for this. The next chapter, alot of things are really gonna change, so stay tuned!**


	3. The Snap of a Branch

Sakuraya was riding on a horse carriage towards Hibiya's mansion. This was his first time ever on one of had marked the first of a lot of things though. He had never been on a plane before until this morning. And this would be the first day someone of such high standing would ever have his tea. He wasn't even quite sure how Hibiya knew of his tea. Sakuraya was nervous either way. He never been in such a situation before. He felt bad about leaving Tsugaru so suddenly, but he knew this was an once in a life time oppurnity. He had to make sure everything went perfect.

The carriage arrived in front of a stone staircase that led to the front doors of the mansion. On top of the staircase was a tall blonde man, who looked quite like Tsugaru, wearing a butler suit. He walked down the stairs and opened the carriage doors for Sakuraya.

"Good afternoon, sir. Welcome to the Hibiya Mansion." The butler said with a bow."Anything you need, I am at your service."

"Th-thank you," Sakuraya replied realizing how nervous he got now that he was actually at the mansion.

The butler went to the back of the carriage and grabbed Sakuraya's bags. Sakuraya went to help him, but the butler politely refused.

"It's my job, sir. Please follow me, I'll show you inside the mansion to your room." The butler told him.

Sakuraya followed the butler up the stairs and through the front doors. The place was huge on the inside. Sakuraya was overwhelmed by its size. He had gotten so accustomed to how small everything was back in Ikebukuro. The butler showed him off to his room that was enormous.

"Make yourself at home, sir," the butler said right after putting Sakuraya's bags on the bed. "Do you want me to put your things away?"

"No, I can do it myself." Sakuraya replied.

"Okay. Well, we'll give you time to freshen up. In an hour, Hibiya will be having dinner with you in the dining hall. Then after dinner, he wants you to brew up your special tea."

"Thank you, uh...?" Sakuraya realized he didn't know the butler's name.

"Shitsuo."

"Ah, thank you, Shitsuo," Sakuraya said as he bowed.

* * *

An hour had passed, and Sakuraya has finally found himself in the dining hall. He sat waiting for the prince to arrive. Shitsuo came out of a room to the left after a few minutes of Sakuraya waiting at the table alone.

"I'd like to introduce to you, Prince Hibiya." Shitsuo said with his arm motioning to the entrance.

Hibiya walked out. His outfit was quite particular. Sakuraya couldn't even figure out what style of clothes Hibiya was wearing. Definitely something he wouldn't see in Ikebukuro. Sakuraya immediately stood up and bowed.

"Hello, Prince Hibiya," Sakuraya said with kindness.

"You're a guest in my mansion, please just call me, Hibiya," Hibaya said smiling at Sakuraya.

Hibiya took a seat at the head of the table and motioned for Sakuraya to take a seat closer to him. Sakuraya did as the prince wanted.

"So what do you think of my mansion? Amazing, right?" Hibiya said with cockiness. "I have alot of antiques here. Some passed down from my family for ages. Other things, we're gifts from royal families trying to please my family or get their daughters wedded off to us. All the daughters, I have refused so far. I have no use for woman except for them having a son to inherit this place. So I figured, why put up with them sooner than I have to, right?"

Sakuraya realized that Hibiya was incredibly arrogant and seemed rather spoiled. He had no modesty at all. He sudden became quite terrify of how he should interact with the prince. He felt like one wrong move and the prince would throw a tantrum. So he just kinda nodded as Hibiya went on about himself. Dinner was brought out and they ate as Hibiya continued on about his family and wealth.

"Well, enough about me," Hibiya leaned in towards Sakuraya. "I want to know about you. You're my guest after all."

"Um, I really don't know what to say...I own a tea cafe in Japan just outside of Ikebukuro in a place called Sunshine City," Sakuraya said feeling quite embarrassed that nothing about him lived up to Hibiya's life. "My family was a middle class family very into old japanese traditions."

"Is that why you regularly wear that robe?" Hibaya questioned.

"Robe? Oh, this is a yukata. It's kinda like the japanese kimono, but much more cooler to wear."

"Isn't kimonos something just women wear?"

"Oh, no, there's male and female kimonos. They're mostly worn to festivals," Sakuraya felt his face getting red.

"Then why are you wearing one?"

Sakuraya was taken back by Hibiya. He was blalantly honest and insulting about his opinions.

"Um...well, there's still people in japan, who regularly wear them everyday. My family is one of those people," Sakuraya stammered. He felt like this was going horribly.

"I see..." Hibaya's eyes narrowed at Sakuraya. "Well...I think it's tea time, don't you? I'll be waiting in the parlor. Can't wait to see what my cousin was raving about."

Hibiya smiled tauntingly and got up and walked out of the room seeming like he was almost gloating. Sakuraya sat there still for a few seconds after Hibiya left. He never felt such cruelness from one person, well, other than Izaya Orihara. He felt like this could be much worse than Izaya though. Shitsuo approached him.

"Excuse him, being young has it's bad qualities," Shitsuo apologized. "He treats every guest this way. Even royalty."

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine. I had no issues at all," Sakuraya said trying to be polite. He didn't wanna bad mouth the prince.

Sakuraya's eyes looked up at Shitsuo. He didn't really get a good look of Shitsuo's face until now. His eyes had warmth and kindness. They were, also, filled with concern.

"Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look," Sakuraya smiled at Shitsuo. Shitsuo expression changed back into being more professional.

"Well, then, let me show you to the kitchen," Shitsuo said directing Sakuraya to a door on the right.

Sakuraya got up and followed Shitsuo to the kitchen. The kitchen was massive like all the other rooms.

"I've already brought your tea supplies in here, sir," Shitsuo said motioning to Sakuraya's supplies bag.

"Thank you, Shitsuo," Sakuraya bowed at him. "I hope you don't mind, but may I be alone while I make this? I don't like people knowing what's in it."

"Not a problem at all, sir. I'll be standing outside the door until you are ready."

Shitsuo left the room and Sakuraya starting making his tea. He was deathly afraid of what Hibiya's reaction was gonna be to it. He felt like Hibiya was instantly going to hate it. Sakuraya got done and informed Shitsuo that it was ready. Shitsuo held the doors opens for Sakuraya while Sakuray carried the tray with the teas. Shitsuo tried to carry the teas himself, but Sakuraya instisted he did it himself.

They finally entered the parlor. Hibiya was seating in a chair by a table waiting.

"Ah, he's doing your job, Shitsuo," Hibiya smirked. "Maybe I should fire you and hire him."

"Oh, no, I instisted. If you were going to be having my specialty tea, I'd want to serve it to you myself," Sakuraya said trying to have some confidence and avoid getting the butler in trouble.

"How intriguing"

Sakura set down the tea cups on the table. Shitsuo took the tray from him and Sakuraya sat down. Hibiya eyed the tea suspiciously.

"Shitsuo, test this tea," Hibiya ordered while still looking directly at Sakuraya.

"Yes, my lord," Shitsuo said as he grabbed the cup and tasted it himself. "It's very good"

Shitsuo set it back down. Sakuraya was very confused. He wasn't sure why Hibiya did that.

"Never can be too careful," Hibiya smirked with a devilish look in his eyes."My apologies."

Hibiya then finally tasted the tea himself. He sat a few minutes in silent.

"Hmm...I can see why my cousin referred you," Hibaya said. "It is rather good tea. I can see it selling very good on the market. In fact, I can even help you mass produce this and sell it around the world. You could be very rich."

"I'm not quite sure I can even fathom that idea," Sakuraya replied in shocked.

"I know, it's hard for a man like you to imagine being loaded beyond your own belief," Hibaya got up out of his chair and started walking around the room. "But believe me, it's possible. My ancestors weren't just given this kingdom, they road out and obtained it themselves. And look where it has come to be. Your tea has a very strong potient. So strong, I want to start mass producing and sending it out asap."

Sakuraya was stuttering with 'uh's and trying to butt in Hibiya going on, but Hibiya ignored him.

"Have you given your tea an official name yet?" Hibiya went on. "Hmm, probably not. I shall name it after myself then. We'll start selling it off to the richer families to get them throwing their money away on it, then we'll move down to the lower classes and then make it international. Yes, that sounds perfect. Tell Shitsuo all the ingredients in your tea, he'll write them down."

"I'm sorry, but it's a secret," Sakuraya mumbled.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear you. What was that?" Hibiya said his face quickly went to a frown he walked more towards Sakuraya.

"Im sorry," Sakuraya said standing up now. "But I have no interest in mass producing it. I thought of it before, but hearing it now...I no longer feel interested. I'm sorry, but I wish to keep the tea ingredients a secret. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Hibiya's face was red. All of a sudden, the back of Hibiya hand striked Sakuraya's face.

"You imbecile!" Hibiya shouted in rage.

He grabbed Sakuraya and threw him on the ground and started hitting him. Sakuraya went to grab his tanton that he kept hidden in his sleeve when all of a sudden Hibiya's shout of rage turned into a scream. One second, Hibaya was on him. The next second, Sakuraya heard a loud crash and Hibiya was across the room. Shitsuo was standing inbetween them panting. His hands were shaking. Hibiya looked at Shitsuo with absolute fear that turned into anger.

"How dare you?" Hibiya hissed. "As your master, I order you to go to the master bedroom and stay there until further notice. You'll recieve my punishment in there. As for you..." Hibiya's eyes turned to Sakuraya. "Get out of my house...GET OUT!"

* * *

**Author's Comments: Hibiya is totally the King Joffrey of the Durarara world. XD Well, Hibiya and Shitsuo have now entered the story. More of them will come later in the story! Sorry, no Tsugaru in this chapter. But he'll be in the next chapter, I promise! Please review my story! (Chapters may come faster if you do!)**


	4. The Secrets Of the Tree

It had been a few days since Sakuraya came home from Hibaya's mansion. Sakuraya was sitting in front of the Sakura Tree. It was early in the morning and his day off from the shop. The sun had just come up. Sakuraya was meditating. Tsugaru had not come to visit at all since Sakuraya had come back. Though Sakuraya hadn't told him that he was back. He didn't wanna tell his friend about how horrible the visit had been. Sakuraya didn't even wanna think of the visit himself...  
"Hmm...are you Sa-ku-ra-ya~!" A person close to him said in a sing song sort of voice.  
Sakuraya opened his eyes. There was a dark haired guy with a white jacket with pink buttons and white pants pants. His jacket had white fur on the cuffs and hood that has pink lining on the inside. He was wearing headphones around his neck that was blaring pop music. The boy was squatting in front of him.  
"May I ask who you are?" Sakuraya responded. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this boy.  
"Of course!" The boy stood up with a bounce. "I am Psyche!" He gave a peace sign as he said his name. "I owe a club in downtown Ikebukuro called Psychedelic Dreams. So are you really the infamous Sakuraya?"  
"Infamous? I wouldn't say that. I live quite a quiet life." Sakuraya said.  
"Indeed you do. But your friends sure aren't quiet about you~!" Psyche shook his finger at Sakuraya. "Particularly one. It's kinda adorable how fond he is of you."  
Psyche all of a sudden laid belly down on the grass with his hands propping his head up. He looked like a child about to listen to an exciting story. He slightly weirded Sakuraya out. Sakuraya really wasn't used to anyone like this.  
"So how was England?" Psyche asked.  
"Engla- How'd you know about that?" Sakuraya asked. He was deeply confused.  
"Oh I forgot to mention." Psyche rolled on his back. His finger doing waving motions as he talked "I know your friend Tsu-ga-ru~!"  
"Tsugaru?...He told you about me?" Sakuraya was shocked. He didn't really expect Tsugaru to be friends with anyone like this.  
"Of course! You're his reasoning for coming here, silly! He opened a tobacco shop in Ikebukuro just to be with his best friend, Sa-ku-ra-ya~!"  
"Tobacco...shop...?" Sakuraya felt overwhelmed with confusion.  
All of a sudden, Psyche went from laying down to being right in front of Sakuraya, grabbing his face.  
"You don't know?" Psyche exclaimed. All of a sudden, Psyche was snuggling him like a teddy bear. "Awww Tsu-kun~ was gonna surprise you! That's so adorable!"  
"Sakuraya...?" A voice from behind Psyche said.  
Psyche pulled away from Tsugaru to see how as behind him. It was Tsugaru. Sakuraya's face flush. Psyche bounced away from Sakuraya and almost pounced on Tsugaru.  
"Tsu-sama~! You're finally here!" Psyche exclaimed snuggling Tsugaru. "I didn't know you invited Sakuraya to meet us here! That's such a perfect idea to show me your guys' spot together!"  
Psyche's phone started ringing.  
"Uh oh! Delic's on the phone!" Psyche said. "Something bad must have happened at the club. Better get going! See you later~!"  
Psyche ran down the street with a slight bounce in each step until he disappeared. Sakuraya suddenly realized he was alone with Tsugaru. He didn't feel prepared to see him yet. They both were slightly looking away from each other.  
"...So when did you get back?..." Tsugaru asked breaking the silence.  
"A few days ago..." Sakuraya said. He felt his face flushing.  
"Ah...I didn't know...I would've visited..."  
"I would've told you I was back, but I've just been busy with the shop..."  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes.  
"So when did you open the tobacco shop?" Sakuraya asked him.  
"The day you left. I was planning on bringing you opening day, but then you were invited to Hibiya's mansion." Tsugaru said as he went and sat next to Sakuraya.  
"Oh really? I'm sorry I missed it. I should come by the store one day though to check it out."  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
Tsugaru gave Sakuraya a smile. Sakuraya felt more relaxed now. The tension went away between them.  
"So where did you meet Psyche...?" Sakuraya asked curiously.  
"Oh, the co-owner of that club that Psyche owns went into my shop to check it out. Psyche was with him and..." Tsugaru said seeming confused on the friendship himself. "'m incredibly confused on how everything happened, but suddenly I was treated like Psyche's best friend...To be honest, I really don't know him that well, he just sort of clings to me."  
"Haha...well...he's quite interesting..."Sakuraya said and they both laughed. "Have you been to his club?"  
"No, not yet. I admit, I'm quite scared of going. It's really not my sort of place. It's nothing like out here by this tree."  
Tsugaru stroked the tree fondly.  
"I feel like I'd walk into a chaotic frenzy. I'm not sure if I can handle that," Tsugaru said. He then remembered he forgot to ask about Sakuraya's trip. "Oh, I meant to ask, how was your trip to Hibiya's?"  
"..."Sakuraya was unsure of what he should say to Tsugaru. "uh...it went not quite as expected..."  
"Unexpected? Did he not like your tea?" Tsugaru said shocked.  
"Something like that..." Sakuraya felt uncomfortable again and stood up. "Um...I should get going. I gotta do some things for the tea shop. See you tomorrow?"  
"Oh. Um, yeah. I'll come by after work." Tsugaru was slightly confused by Sakuraya's sudden leaving.  
"Okay, then. Bye."  
Sakuraya quickly turned and hurried away. He didn't want Tsugaru knowing of the terrible things that happened at Hibiya's. He felt like it was something, he didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

**Author's Comments: Hope you enjoyed chapter four! Psyche has finally been introduced in the story, and another character was hinted at, that's gonna show up. As you can see, somethings were even happening in Ikebukuro while Sakuraya was away. Stay tuned for the next chapter, there will be alot of changes in Sakuraya's and in Tsugaru's lives.**


	5. The Thunder From Afar

"It's delicious~!"  
Sakuraya just has served Psyche some of his special tea. Psyche was incredibly enthusiastic about it. Tsugaru had brought Psyche there to try some tea. Sakuraya slightly wondered if Tsugaru was trying to find a way to calm Psyche down to some degree.  
"You could go great place with this tea, Saku-sama~!" Psyche exclaimed.  
"I rather keep it within this area." Sakuraya said with a chuckle.  
"You know, just because that prince-" Tsugaru started.  
"It has nothing to do with him," Sakuraya quickly cut him off. "It's just once you start getting big, companies start wanting to investing in your tea to gain money, and then it just becomes like you don't even own or create the tea itself. I don't want that. I view the tea almost as if it was my child. I want to protect it."  
"Well said, Saku-sama~!" Psyche said with a wink. "Hmm...but would you ever invest in something that's within the Ikebukuro area?"  
"Um...maybe...but it'd have to be something I could control to a point." Sakuraya said with a thought. He never really thought about that idea before. "I don't want to give out my tea's secrets."  
"He won't even tell me," Tsugaru said with a chuckle.  
"Hmm...then I have an offer for you~!" Psyche said excitedly. "How about my club sells your tea~? You don't have to give us your secrets. You can make the packs yourself."  
"But...doesn't your club mostly sell alcoholic drinks?" Tsugaru said questioning the idea.  
"Well, yes. Which would be way we'd mix the tea with alcohol~."  
Tsugaru and Sakuraya both went silent. They both were imagining the idea of mixing it and how horrible it could possibly taste.  
"I really don't drink, but I can't imagine that'd taste good..." Sakuraya replied.  
"Have you ever had vodka, Saku-sama~?" Psyche asked propping his head on his hand. "The taste has very little value with selling it. It's all about getting drunk~!"  
"I really can't..." Sakuraya started, but Psyche instantly jumped down to his hands and knees with his hands in a praying position.  
"Please! Please! Pleaseee~!" Psyche begged. "Just one night to try it!"  
Sakuraya looked a Psyche, who gave him puppy dog eyes. Rejecting Hibiya was quite easy. Rejecting Psyche, who had became his friend in the last few days, was rather hard. It was like denying a child a piece of candy or a toy. He knew the best idea was to say no though.  
"I can''t..."Psyche gave a whisper to Sakuraya's reply. "...Alright, fine. Just one night only."  
Sakuraya felt like he was probably a fool for agreeing. But he'd feel like more of a fool, if he'd deny his new friend. Psyche immediately jumped up and bear hugged him shouting a million thank yous.  
"It's not a problem..." Sakuraya said barely able to breathe with how tight Psyche was hugging him. "...just don't associate my business with it, in case no one likes it..."

* * *

Shitsuo was following Hibiya down the street in the late afternoon.

"I hate this city with a passion," Hibiya fumed. "I have to walk everywhere in this place...It is not suited for a prince!"

"My lord, we could've taken a car..." Shitsuo said.

" I wouldn't catch myself dead in one of those things! I can't even bring my carriage to this place. I don't know how my cousin stands it here. I swear I hate coming here to visit him!"

"Then why come, my lord?"

"I needed to holler at him for that imbecile that disgraced me! I should've never taken his advice on inviting him! And having to deal with your behavior that day still disgusts me! But you've learned your lesson on that one."

Shitsuo remembered that day. It was the first day he ever defied the prince. He was even shocked of himself. He didn't even know what had come over himself that day. The prince had made sure the punishment was extra harsh for that though.. Shitsuo still had the slight pain of the lashes on his back. Immediately after the ordeal, Hibiya made Shitsuo book plans to come out to Ikebukuro. He said it was to deal with his cousin, Izaya Orihara, for wasting his time on such a bad investment, but Shitsuo wondered if there was more to it.

"This hotel better be better than the last one. The service was absolutely horrible last time!"

Hibiya continued on ranting as he always did. Shitsuo spaced out slightly and was looking around Ikebukuro. He felt like he never really ever gets chances to really see what the city was like. Hibiya usually liked to keep visits super short. It would probably be for the best this time though.

"What time are we supposed to meet Izaya today?" Hibiya asked.

"He refused to give a time. He just said, when the time is right, he'll call," Shitsuo says.

"When the time is right? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I will not sit around waiting for him! When we get to the hotel, you will call him and order him to come to the hotel right away."

"As you wish, my lor-"

Shitsuo eyes hit something familiar and pink. His eyes widened in shock. Sakuraya was crossing the street to the left of him. Sakuraya was talking to a man in a similar yukata but in blue. He hadn't noticed Shitsuo yet but was heading right in his direction.

Hibiya stopped and turned towards Shitsuo, noticed the slight cut off in Shitsuo's sentence. His eyes trailed Shitsuo's and seen Sakuraya, whose face had fallen in shock at noticing who was in front of him.

_Slap!_

Shitsuo felt his right cheek go hot as Hibiya's hand left it. His eyes flinched back to Hibiya, whose eyes were burning holes into him. Hibiya roughly grabbed Shitsuo's chin.

"Your eyes only belong on me. No one else. Understood?" Hibiya hissed.

"Y-yes." Shitsuo stammered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Let's go. Now."

Hibiya grabbed Shitsuo's arm and briskly led him towards the hotel not looking back.

* * *

Sakuraya stood there frozen on the spotted as he watched Shitsuo get slapped and scolded by the nasty prince. He was completely horrified. He felt like that day in England had come back to haunt him. It was even worse watching the abuse. Shitsuo was getting attacked and it was his fault. Sakuraya didn't even want to think of the aftermath of what possibly happened to Shitsuo after he left Hibiya's mansion. Just seeing this was bad enough. He felt his eyes well up with tears as Shitsuo was dragged away. He quickly turned away and ran. He didn't wanna be anywhere near there. He heard Tsugaru's worried calls to him. He had forgotten Tsugaru was even with him. He couldn't turn back now though. Keeping what happened at Hibiya's from Tsugaru was terrible, but facing him after this was worse. He felt tears streaming down his face. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Finally, a new chapter. I actually had half of this one done for the last few weeks but didn't get a chance to finish it til now. Psyche has invaded Sakuraya's and Tsugaru's lives. Hibiya and Shitsuo are, also, now in Ikebukuro. All three will definitely be effecting the story and Sakuraya and Tsugaru's lives. Stay turned in for the next chapter! A new character will make his appearance!**


End file.
